


stuck on you

by clairdeloune



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairdeloune/pseuds/clairdeloune
Summary: “Please tell me you’re joking."“I’m completely serious,” Nick replies calmly, even as the corner of his mouth twitches. “I’m not letting you call our dog Stinky,” Louis protests.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Hannah](http://www.fuckinghatekissingyou.tumblr.com), because she's one of my favourite people and she wanted tomlinshaw and a specific name for a puppy, and apparently I show my affection for my friends by writing things for them. Love you, H. <3
> 
> Thank you to [Anna](http://www.maybetheyarefireproof.tumblr.com) and [Amber](http://www.loveloveolivia.tumblr.com) for looking this over and being lovely as always. 
> 
> Title from the Elvis Presley song of the same name.

Nick takes another sip of his coffee, trying to ignore the incredulous expression crossing Louis’ face. 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Louis says. Nick finishes reading a paragraph of his email before looking up at Louis. He’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Pig pressed into his side as he cuddles the new pup close to his chest. Nick reckons Louis might love him more than he does Nick, if he’s being completely honest. He’s barely put him down since they came back home, and even though Louis would probably deny that in a heartbeat, the bastard keeps bloody  _cooing_ at the dog. It makes Nick want to do something stupid like kiss him or, you know, keep him in his life forever. 

“I’m completely serious,” he replies calmly, even as the corner of his mouth twitches. 

“I’m not letting you call our dog  _Stinky_ ,” Louis protests. 

“Our dog, is he now,” Nick muses. There’s a ball of light and warmth slowly unfolding in his chest and it only feels stronger once Louis doesn’t quite manage to cover up his smile. “Weren’t you saying that I’m the one who wanted another dog so he’s my responsibility?”

Back when they were discussing getting a new puppy, Louis wasn’t completely sold at first. He loves Pig and he loves dogs, even though he claims to be more of a cat person in general, but he wasn’t sure whether their schedules and everything going on would allow them to properly take care of a puppy. It was a good point that they spent a lot of time talking about – apparently that’s what adults in relationships do in moments like that – and as soon as Louis had some downtime and wouldn’t have to fly to America all the time, and Nick didn’t have a lot going on besides the radio, they decided that yes, they were getting a dog. Louis was very adamant about telling Nick that the dog would still be Nick’s responsibility, since it was his idea in the first place, and Louis was definitely not going to be getting up at the crack of dawn for him.

And then he saw the puppy and promptly fell in love. He might have got a bit teary-eyed when he finally got to hold the pup for the first time. 

“Of course he’s ours,” Louis huffs. “Fuck knows I can’t just leave him in your care if the best name you can come up with is Stinky.”

“Stinky Baby,” Nick corrects. Louis just stares at him for a moment before resting his cheek on the top of the pup’s head. 

“It’s okay,” he says, “I won’t let Nick do this to you just because his brain is weird.” Nick rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but Louis ignores him. “I think we should call him David. Or maybe Chris.” 

“I’m not naming our dog after football players, Tomlinson,” Nick protests. Louis raises one of his eyebrows. 

“I was thinking more about your crushes, to be honest,” he replies and Nick scowls at him. He smirks. “Maybe we should just go with Louis Jr. then. Do you remember that time when you admitted you fancy me on the radio? Fun times.” 

“I’m going to break up with you,” Nick threatens. Louis just laughs. Nick wonders whether he’ll ever get tired of bringing it up, because even months afterwards he seems to still get a kick out of it. 

“We should call him Jamie then. Or Stevie. He looks like a Stevie, doesn’t he, Nick?”

“I’m not indulging your obsession with superheroes either,” Nick announces. “Next thing I know, you’ll suggest we should name him Cap and you’ll bring your stupid statues into my house and I’ll actually have to make you get out.”

“This hasn’t been just  _your_ house for quite some time now, Nicholas,” Louis points out. “Also, I always could’ve suggested Salazar or Raven.”

Nick looks at him blankly. “Is this a reference I’m supposed to understand, or?”

Louis shakes his head in an over-exaggerated disappointment. “We’re having a Harry Potter marathon one weekend. I can’t believe I’m dating someone who’s never seen it.” 

“Stop being dramatic,” Nick says. “We’re not naming him after anyone in Harry Potter either.”

“How would you know if you haven’t read or watched it?” Louis asks slyly.

“Now I’m going to google every single name you suggest, you prat,” Nick mutters. Louis grins at him. 

“I’m going to think about something,” he announces before the puppy starts wriggling in his arms and he looks down at him, a soft smile instantly pulling at the corner of his lips. Nick turns his attention back to his laptop. 

Bloody cute boys with cute puppies ruining his life.

~*~

“Louis is very set on finding a perfect name for the new dog,” Nick announces to the entire nation on Monday morning. During the last song, Louis sent him two pictures: one of the puppy in the garden, and the second one of the two of them and Pig in bed, Louis looking blearily at the camera with a sleepy smile on his face, and a caption that just said  _Charlie? x_ “So far we’ve gone through about a million different suggestions from the Harry Potter books, as well as other fictional characters and celebrities. I still don’t know what’s wrong with calling him Stinky Baby.”

“Of course you don’t.” Fiona rolls her eyes. “No one is even remotely surprised by that. Luckily, now you have Louis to stop you from doing that to that poor dog. He’s far too cute for your naming skills.”

“What do you mean?” Nick demands. “I’m fantastic at coming up with names.” 

“Sure,” Fiona snorts. “I just hope that when you two have children, Louis will be the one responsible for their names.”

“I obviously wouldn’t call our  _children_ anything like that.” 

“Gave that a lot of thought, did you?” Fiona inquires with poorly concealed amusement. Nick just stares at her for a second in complete silence. 

“I– Thanks. Thanks for that. We’re going to play a song now, who would like a song? Amelie sent us a text, she wants– No, Amelie, I’m not going to play One Direction right now. Let’s hear some Justin Bieber instead, shall we? Here’s some Justin Bieber for you.”

~*~

“What’s that I hear about our children?” Louis asks as soon as Nick gets back home. He’s in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea, and he smiles when Nick greets him with a kiss. 

“Children? I don’t know anything about children,” Nick replies, opening the fridge just so he has something to do with his hands. He knows Louis is looking at him, but he just focuses on the almost empty bottle of milk in front of him. He can’t remember if he was supposed to buy more on his way from work, or if Louis was the one meant to take care of it. He vaguely recalls a thrilling conversation about running out of the fabric softener, but he was pretty busy trying to get Louis out of his clothes instead of listening properly. He doesn’t remember anything about milk. And no, the domesticity of the entire situation hasn’t escaped him, either. 

“Oh, you don’t? Must’ve been someone else on the radio, then,” Louis muses. Nick can hear him pulling out a second mug, so he takes one last look over the contents of their fridge and then closes it, taking a seat at the table. 

“Yep. Definitely someone else. Also, we need to buy milk.”

“I’ve already ordered groceries online,” Louis tells him. “And you should tell Fiona not to worry, I definitely won’t let you name our kids if Puppy, Pig and Stinky Baby are any indication of your abilities.”

“Do you think a lot about our kids?” Nick asks, going for casual and probably failing miserably, if the smile pulling at the corners of Louis’ lips is anything to go by.

“A bit,” he admits easily and Nick’s heart speeds up. “I think two dogs are enough for now, though.” He puts a mug on the table in front of Nick and presses a kiss to his temple. “Drink your gross coffee and stop worrying.”

“My coffee isn’t gross and I’m not worrying,” Nick replies automatically. Louis just sends him a look. Nick slumps a bit in his chair. “Alright, I might have been worrying a little bit.” 

“That’s because you’re an idiot,” Louis says but he’s smiling, and he leans against the table and reaches out, pushes Nick’s hair back and out of his face. “We both want kids in the future, and regardless of what I say most of the time, I actually do love you quite a bit and plan to stick around, so.” Louis shrugs, and Nick’s just– he’s had his fair share of relationships in the past, but he’s never– it’s never been like it is with Louis. He hasn’t really told anyone about this, besides mumbling it to Louis in the middle of the night, when they had too much wine and everything was slow and hazy, and they’d been in bed just talking for hours, but there was a time when he thought he’d never have this. When he was nearing thirty and everyone expected him to settle down and start a family, though even his most serious relationship wasn’t all that serious, not to the point of moving in together, let alone thinking about anything more. And with Louis it just… it felt like everything just fell into its right place. It wasn’t always easy, sometimes far from it, but it’s always felt worth it. 

Louis hadn’t said anything back then, just kissed him, and Nick still hates himself a bit for being so goddamn sappy, but he thinks that kiss said enough. 

“I’m just waiting for David Beckham to realise he’s actually madly in love with me,” Nick says, because he has a special talent for making dumb jokes when he probably should be more serious and sincere. Louis just rolls his eyes and moves towards the door to the living room, but Nick catches his hand and waits for Louis to look back and meet his eyes. “I love you, too. And I’d want you to stick around even if David Beckham declared his undying love for me.”

“You’re so stupid,” Louis laughs and shakes his head, but his eyes are fond and he leans down to catch Nick’s lips in a slow, deep kiss, that leaves both of them slightly breathless. Just as Nick starts thinking it might progress into something more, Louis pulls back and says, “It’s your turn to take the dogs for a walk, unless you want Ollie to pee on the floor again,” successfully ruining the mood. 

Nick makes a face. “Fine. Also, his name isn’t Ollie.” 

“What’s wrong with Ollie?” Louis asks.

“It’s boring,” Nick insists. “It doesn’t suit him.”

“Oh, and Stinky does?” Louis raises one of his eyebrows. Nick just shrugs and drinks his coffee. He reckons it’s best to avoid answering that. Louis sighs. “Just drink your coffee and take the dogs out before I actually decide to divorce you over a dog name.” 

“We’re not even married yet,” Nick points out. He doesn’t know when the ‘yet’ became a natural part of the sentence, but he’s not going to think about it too much.

“I’ll marry you just so I can divorce you.” 

“Nah, you love me far too much.” Nick grins.

“I changed my mind,” Louis says, “about sticking around. I’m going to leave right now and I’m going to take the dogs with me.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to take them for a walk?”

“We just broke up,” Louis announces and leaves the kitchen. Nick laughs and takes another sip of his coffee.

~*~

“Lucky?”

“No.”

“Max?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Rex?”

“Are you just looking at a list of the most boring dog names?”

“Fuck off. Archie?”

“That’s better, but still no.”

“Toto.”

“That’s… interesting. No.”

“We’re really going to break up over this. Do you remember when I trusted you when you told me you have a name picked up and I shouldn’t worry about it? All my trust is gone.”

“I love you too, Lou.”

~*~

It happens because Louis is singing Elvis Presley while making them breakfast. Nick just leans against the doorframe for a bit, watching him, until his face starts to hurt from smiling.

“A team of wild horses couldn’t tear us apart? Does he know anything about horses?” Nick asks, finally stepping fully into the kitchen. Louis spins around and grins.

“You just don’t know anything about true romance, Nicholas,” he says. “Leave the songwriting for those of us who understand those things.”

“Is writing a song about waking up with a hard-on the true definition of romance these days?” Nick asks, amused. 

“Do I need to remind you that you almost started crying when you listened to the song I wrote for you for the first time?” Louis raises one of his eyebrows. 

Nick clears his throat. “I told you, there was something wrong with my contacts, I was in pain.”

“Of course you were.” Louis rolls his eyes and goes back to preparing their breakfast, still humming the songs. Nick moves closer and wraps his arms around Louis, presses a kiss to his bare shoulder. 

“We should name him Elvis,” he suggests. Louis stills for a second before slowly turning around and regarding Nick with an unreadable expression on his face. “ If I can’t have Stinky Baby, I want Elvis.”

“Are you telling me I spent days suggesting perfectly good and normal names for you to ignore every single one of them and go from Stinky to Elvis?” Louis demands. 

“You’re not saying no,” Nick points out.

“I’m not saying yes, either.”

“We should see if he likes it,” Nick decides and looks around. The house is suspiciously quiet. “Where are they?”

Louis sighs. “In the garden. Can you at least wait until we finished breakfast before you do whatever it is you have in mind so we can eat in peace?”

“Alright,” Nick agrees and obediently sits down. He’s pretty sure he’s already won this one.

~*~

Elvis loves his new name. 

“He loves it!” Nick insists as Elvis wriggles his tail and barks enthusiastically.

“He just wants the dog treats,” Louis grumbles, but Nick can see he secretly loves it, no matter how much he complains and how dramatically he sighs. He’s not fooling anyone. 

“Stop being such a spoilsport,” Nick says, tugging Louis closer as Elvis munches on his treats happily. “You keep complaining but you still haven’t actually said no.”

“Well, it’s better than Stinky,” Louis concedes. “Are you going to be one of those celebrity parents who pick out a completely ridiculous name for their child?”

“Probably,” Nick says. “But you’ll be the one who tells me to shut the fuck up and pull my head out of my arse, and our kid will have a perfectly normal, boring name.”

Louis hums. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“A team of wild horses couldn’t tear us apart,” Nick quotes, and Louis groans and laughs at the same time, burying his face in Nick’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://www.clairdeloune.tumblr.com).


End file.
